sunday morning
by fumate
Summary: minggu pagi ini tampaknya aomine cukup sial –tapi biarlah. [aokuro]


**Disclaimer:** KnB belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 **Warnings:** Slash. OOC. Alur ngebut kaya sepeda Aomine. Minim deskrip. Set in Teikou arc.

* * *

Kuroko mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat. Aomine tertawa renyah.

"Kau lambat sekali, Tetsu!" seru lelaki berkulit _tan_ tersebut. Kecepatannya gila-gilaan meskipun jalanan taman begitu lengang. Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba membalap walau akhirnya menyerah dan memelankan laju sepedanya.

Minggu pagi ini latihan diliburkan –begitu kata Murasakibara. Bosan, mereka memutuskan untuk bersepeda keliling taman. Tadinya Aomine sudah mengajak Midorima, Akashi, Kise juga Murasakibara. Sayang sekali semuanya menolak untuk alasan yang berbeda.

–Setidaknya masih ada Tetsu.

"Oy, Tetsu! Ayo cepat!" kata Aomine, memalingkan wajah ke belakang untuk menatap Kuroko.

"Aomine- _kun_ , sepedamu keluar ja-"

BRUK!

"-lur."

Tabrakan tak bisa dihindari. Sepeda biru Aomine sukses mencium kasar tiang jalanan. Beruntung sang pemilik tidak masuk saluran pembuangan, kalau iya, entah kemana harga dirinya melayang.

"Duh,…." dia meringis. Kedua telapaknya menempel pada rumput, menumpukan setengah dari keseimbangan di sana. Matanya menyipit, bibirnya menekuk.

Kuroko buru-buru menggunakan rem, menghentikan sepedanya sekitar lima langkah dari lokasi kejadian. Tungkainya berlari kecil demi menghampiri Aomine. Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga sosoknya tertangkap manik gelap sang cahaya.

"Aomine- _kun_ ," panggil Kuroko dengan seulas senyum. Lengan kanan terjulur ke depan. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Aomine meraih uluran tangan dengan cemberut. "Bodoh. Tentu saja sakit. Dan lagi kenapa kau tersenyum?"

"Siapa yang tidak geli melihat orang terkena getah dari keangkuhannya sendiri?" sahutnya, menarik juluran dan membantu Aomine berdiri. Senyumnya belum pudar meski Aomine mendengus kesal.

"Kau jahat, Tetsu." Kuroko mengabaikannya. Lebih memilih mendirikan kembali sepeda biru kesayangan si hitam.

"Aomine- _kun_ , kau mau ke Maji Burger?" tanya sang pemuda helai langit sembari membersihkan butir tanah di pedal dan badan sepeda.

Aomine mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau membeli vanilla shake. Barangkali kau mau ikut," jawab Kuroko. Kali ini menatap Aomine langsung, melakukan kontak mata untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Kekehan kecil meluncur begitu saja dari pemuda yang lebih tinggi. Menghasilkan kerut kebingungan di sekitaran dahi Kuroko.

"Ada yang lucu, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Tidak," Aomine menggeleng. Masih mengukir cengiran khasnya. "Hanya saja aku bingung kenapa kau bertanya. Sudah jelas aku ikut, kau ini bagaimana sih."

Kuroko ikut tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, ayo."

Aomine mengangguk. Dia melirik sepedanya, memegang kemudi dan mempertahankannya berdiri sebelum memperhatikan Kuroko yang kembali menaiki sepedanya.

"Sedang apa Aomine- _kun_?"

Lamunannya buyar karena sang objek bersuara. Aomine mengerjap beberapa kali, kemudian menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab dan ikut menaiki sepeda, lalu melaju lebih dulu. Kali ini –jauh– lebih santai dari sebelumnya. Mungkin dia tak ingin kembali menabrak tiang.

Kuroko mengikuti di belakang. Mengayuh pedal dengan tempo lebih lambat dibanding Aomine. Keduanya menyusuri taman, menikmati terpaan sinar mentari di awal hari ini. Roda bergulir cepat, bergantian posisi atas bawah dan meluncur mulus.

Saat sampai di jalan raya, gemerisik dedaunan berubah menjadi deru mesin kendaraan. Bunyi knalpot menggema. Bisik wanita di sisi trotoar pun terdengar. Namun tidak ada yang mampu mengganggu keduanya. Baik Aomine maupun Kuroko sedang menikmati momen di tiap detik yang mengalir. Tak peduli dengan gemuruh sekitar hingga mereka sampai di depan tujuan.

Aomine agak berdiri, menumpu tubuh pada kaki yang memijak pedal. Pantatnya tak lagi menyentuh jok tapi bergesekan dengan udara bebas. Jemarinya bergerak, mengerem sepeda secara lihai dan perlahan. Barulah setelah sepedanya benar-benar berhenti ia turun. Menunggu Kuroko di depan pintu masuk.

Denting bel yang bergemerincing menyapa pendengaran mereka kala Aomine membuka pintu. Pemandangan orang yang antre serta duduk di meja menyambut mereka berdua diikuti semerbak harum roti daging yang khas.

Kuroko berjinjit, membisikkan sesuatu. Aomine manggut-manggut, setelahnya berjalan menuju satu meja kosong di pojok kanan. Pas dekat kaca jendela. Sementara Kuroko memesan makanan yang biasa, ia akan duduk di situ. Menunggu dan mengambil tempat duduk.

Aomine duduk di sana. Sikunya diletakkan di atas meja, telapak menopang dagu sementara manik menatap bosan pemandangan di luar jendela. Jemari kanannya mengetuk meja, tak beraturan namun sedikit banyak mampu menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Ketika beberapa menit yang terasa seperti selamanya berakhir, Aomine menguap. Kuroko datang membawa nampan berisi burger serta vanilla shake. Lelaki itu menaruh nampan, menyodorkannya pada Aomine lantas duduk di kursi seberang. Kuroko tidak meraih apapun selain vanilla shake –padahal ada dua burger di atas nampan.

"Kau tidak makan, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menggeleng. Aomine mendesah, mengambil satu burger dan membuka bungkusnya. Kemudian diletakkan di depan mulut untuk selanjutnya digigit dan dicerna. Ada jeda keheningan antara mereka selama beberapa saat, hanya diisi oleh suara kunyahan serta tegukan. Aomine melirik lewat ekor mata. Mendapati Kuroko masih asyik mengecap rasa vanilla, helaian biru mudanya diterjang angin pendingin namun dia tak peduli. Sebersit kenakalan timbul di benak Aomine.

"Tetsu, di pinggir bibirmu ada–"

"Jangan modus, Aomine- _kun_."

Hm. Sial sekali hari ini. Sudah jatuh ditolak pula.

Aomine mengunyah tanpa selera, bertopang dagu memandang Kuroko. Menyesap milkshake kelihatannya lebih menarik atensi Kuroko daripada eksistensi Aomine di hadapannya. Ah, dia jadi iri pada milkshake itu. Enak sekali lebih diperhatikan.

Tidak apalah, yang penting hari ini dia masih bisa melihat Tetsu-nya berbahagia dengan milkshake sederhana.

Yah. Itu saja sudah cukup.

 **Fin**


End file.
